Official Blood
by Gravity Spheres
Summary: Aku Gakupo, Aku sama sepertimu "Vampire clan SIX" penjaga gate antara dunia manusia dan vampire. Klan yang derajadnya lebih tinggi dan lebih kuat dari manusia. Tapi sekarang malah direndahkan !. UPDATE CHAPTER 3
1. Chapter 1

1 Blue knight

Hallo,Lenka rencananya mau jadiin ini cerita oneshot tapi malah bersambung aku masih bingung uplod chap duanya ~.~

Sebenernya aku mau buat cerita kriminal yang penuh perkelahian eh ujung-ujungnya jadi shonen Ai/soft yaoi jadi rate M

Disclaimer : Yamaha corp & CFM

Warning : sediakan makanan dan minuman di sekitar minna karena ini cukup panjang

Malam telah menunjukan Pkl.01.46 PM seorang pemuda berambut blode  
>berlari ditengah kegelapan dengan baju yang berlumuran darah .<br>Seorang pemuda berambut ungu mengejarnya membuat anak berambut blonde itu ketakukan dan berlari tanpa arah tujuan. Sambil menahan sakitnya pemuda itu terus berlari, ya pemuda itu adalah ''Len kagamine '' dia tidak sengaja melihat pelaku perampokan di mini market dan perampok itu kini mengejarnya bahkan tadi dia terluka lenganya karena terkena tembak oleh perampok itu. "BANG..BANG.. !'' Penjahat itu mulai menembak lagi tapi gagal mengenai sasaran . Len benar-benar sangat takut  
>kalau dirinya mati bagaimana dengan mama papa dan juga Rin mungkin tak bisa bertemu lagi. membayangkan semua itu membuat Len menangis.<p>

"Hosh...hosh'' Len mulai kelelahan tapi dia belum menemukan tempat bersembunyi  
>dari penjahat itu.<p>

"DORR..!"  
>Kaki Len tertembak membuat dia langsung tersungkur ketanah.<p>

"Ugghh..."Len menahan rasa sakitnya. Penjahat itupun menodongkan pistolnya kekepala Len  
>sedangkan muka Len masih mencium tanah perasaanya bercambur aduk antara hidup dan mati tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa takutnya .<p>

Samar-samar dibawah cahaya sang rembulan terdengar suara langkah kaki.  
>Seorang pemuda berambut biru itu melempar sepatunya tepat di tangan perampok itu sehingga membuat pistolnya terpental. Dengan sigap pemuda itupun langsung menghajarnya hingga Len masih gemetaran atas kejadian yang telah dialaminya.<p>

"Kasihan kau pasti sangat ketakutan" pemuda berambut biru itupun memeluknya untuk menghentikan rasa ketakutan Len.

"Iiikkh..terima kasih telah menolongku" dengan suara lirih.

"Tidak usah sungkan bukankah sesama manusia harus saling menolong oya namaku Kaito shion namamu siapa ?" kaitopun tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut rambut Len

"Aaa..ku Le..n kagamine" jawabnya gugup.

"Baiklah Len mari kuatarkan kerumah sakit 24 jam" masih dengan senyum yang hangatnya

Len mencoba untuk berdiri tapi sayang dia hampir terjatuh lagi kalau tidak ditangkap Kaito.

Akhinya Kaitopun menggendong Len sehingga baju Kaitopun dipenuhi darah luka Len itu ada dibagian bahu kananya dan kaki kirinya.

Kaito menghentikan pendarahannya dengan cara merobek scraf biru kesayanganya menjadi dua bagian yang satu dipunggung dan yang satu lagi dikaki Len. Sesampainya di Rumah sakit 24 jam ternyata Rumah sakit itu menolak untuk mengobati Len apabila tidak membayar DP dulu. Kaito tentu sangat kebingungan dia hanya anak kost tak punya cukup uang untuk membayar biaya Rumah sakit .

"**JANGAAN BERCANDA TEMANKU SEDANG TERLUKA !"** dengan nada cukup tinggi  
>"Maaf de ini sudah peraturanya" suster itupun memanggil satpam dan mengusir Kaito dari Rumah sakit 24 jam itu. Satpam-satpam itupun menarik<br>tangan Kaito yang sedang menggendong Len sehingga Kaito tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kaitopun membawa Len ketempat kostsannya rencananya Kaito mau mengobati Len sendiri dengan obat apotik yang lebih murah untung saja waku SD Kaito ikut PMR sehingga Kaito cukup terampil mengeluarkan peluru dari luka Len. "Len maaf ya aku tak bisa membeli obat bius karena harganya mahal sekarang tahan dan tutup matamu mungkin kau akan sangat kesakitan" Kaito mencoba menenangkan Len sebenarnya Kaito juga ragu dengan apa yang dilakukanya. Kaito mencoba mengambil peluru kecil yang ada di kaki Len dengan pinset perlahan-lahan

"AARRGGGH..." Lenpun meringis karena sangat sakit.  
>Untung saja punggung Len tidak tertembak peluru yang sama kalau itu terjadi bisa lukanya pasti cukup parah dan menyebabkan Len pingsan, punggungnya hanya terkena sedikit tembakan karena pelurunya meleset. Kaito mengambil alkohol untuk membersihkan luka Len agar tidak infeksi.<p>

Bagi Len rasanya sangat sakit sekali, Len memegang tangan Kaito karena dengan begitu rasa sakitnya akan berkurang. Lalu kaitopun memberikan obat merah dan membalut luka Len dengan kain kasa selama melakukan itu  
>Kaito tak mengatakan apa-apa dengan mata yang fokus akan pekerjaanya Kaitopun melakukan hal yang sama terhadap punggung Len yang terluka yang terdengar hanya teriakan dan erangan Len yang sangat kesakitan.<p>

Kost Kaito cukup nyaman untuk ditempati tapi di tempat itu hanya terdapat satu kasur (Futon)  
>"Len tidurlah pakai saja kasurku" Sambil memegang kening Len<p>

"Taapi kaito-niichan gimana nanti kedinginan" sambil menarik tangan kaito agar tidur bersamanya

"Tidak apa-apa aku bisa tidur ditikar dekat Len" Kaito tersenyum lembut

Kaitopun mengabil bantal dari lemari dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tikar yang telah disiapkanya

"Hmm..selamat malam Len"  
>"selamat malam Kaito-nii-chan.<p>

Malam menunjukan pkl 03.10 PM  
>Mereka berdua sudah tertidur lelap apa lagi Len yang nampak kelelahan, Len saat tidur selalu memeluk sesuatu tidak aneh kalau Len memeluk Kaito.<p>

Kaito merasa ada yang janggal kenapa hawa disekitarnya begitu hangat kaitopun mencoba membuka matanya perlahan~~  
>"Ughh.." Kaito sangat kaget karena ternyata Len telah memeluk dirinya .<br>Kaito tak mau  
>membangunkan Len jadi Kaito membiarkan hal itu.<p>

Perlahan-lahan kaki Lenpun melingkar ketubuh Kaito yang lebih mengejutkan lagi muka Len tepat di dada Kaito seperti burung kecil dalam sarangnya

Kaito tak kuasa menahan kejutan-kejutan  
>yang telah di alaminya dan Kaitopun memeluk Len lebih lama.<p>

Waktu telah menunjukan pkl 07.35 AM Kaitopun terbangun tapi ternyata Len masih memeluk dirinya,Kaito menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan agar tidak terbangun lalu Kaito bergegas mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan ternyata Kaito itu jago masak selain jago bikin sweet dan es krim.

Tidak lupa Kaito membuatkan bubur penambah stamina untuk Len. Sedangkan Len mendengar suara berisik didapurpun terbangun  
>"Akkhh gawat aku ketiduran dirumah orang lain" Len kaget dan langsung membuka selimunya dan langsung mendatangi sumber suara<p>

"Kaito-niichan ada yang bisa dibantu ?"  
>"Ah..Len tidak usah masakanya sebentar lagi siap duduklah " Kaito masih sibuk mengaduk supnya<p>

"Hm baiklah" Lenpun menurut saja dan duduk dimeja makan sambil memegangi lukanya yang agak gatal.

Kaitopun telah selesai memasak dan menata makananya di atas meja ada nasi putih, ikan bakar,salad dan sup penambah stamina

"Maaf ya Len aku hanya bisa menghidangkan ini maklum anak kost" sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala

"Aaah ini semua Kaito yang buat aku sudah sangat berterima kasih" Len berdiri lalu membungkuk ke Kaito

"Sudah tidak usah sungkan aku senang ada teman oya ini  
>sup penambah stamina biar lukamu cepat sembuh makan ya" memberikan supnya kepada Len.<p>

Len hanya diam saja tanpa memakan makanan Kaito satupun sedangkan Kaito sudah memakanya dengan lahap

"kenapa Len kok gak dimakan ?"

"Maaf Kaito-niichan tanganku sakit kalau digerakan" Lenpun menundukan kepalanya dia sangat menyesal padahal Kaito telah membuatkan makanan untuknya tapi tangannya malah...

"Aku ini bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya mari kusuapi" Kaito menyodorkan sendok yang berisi sup kemulut Len.

"nii-chan amp.." Lenpun memakanya biarpun agak malu dan akhirnya Len bisa menghabiskan makanannya

Waktu telah menunjukan pkl 08.35 AM Kaitopun bergegas kesekolah  
>"Len aku harus berangkat ke Vocaloid high school maafnya meninggalkan kau yang sedang terluka seorang diri" sambil memasukan buku ke dalam tas<p>

"Eh Vocaloid HS aku juga sekolah disana Kaito-nii-chan kelas berapa bilangin sama master aku sakit ya"

"Aku kelas 11 kau tak perlu menghawatirkan itu yang penting kau istirahat saja oya ini baju tidurku agak sedikit kebesaran sih" Kaito memberikan baju tidur bermotif es krim kepada Len.

"Ehh kelas 11 jadi Kaito-niichan sempaiku"

"sudah ya Len nanti aku telat aku janji akan segera pulang" Kaito langsung berangkat dengan menggunakan sepedanya. "Baik hati-hati nii-chan" Lenpun melambaikan tangan. Len baru sadar dia belum menghubungi orang rumah semua pasti khawatir akhirnya Len menghubungi ibunya Lola kagamine

Tuuutt..ttt

/''Hallo Ibu ini Len"/

/"LENN KAU KEMANA SAJA HANYO CEPAT PULANG IBU SANGAT KHAWATIR!"/

/"Len ditembak orang bu untung ada yang menyelamatkanku kalau enggak Len mati tapi kaki Len terluka jadi untuk sementara Len gak bisa pulang"/

/"ah syukurlah kau selamat Len nanti ibu akan mengabari ayahmu dan rin mereka berdua juga menghawatirkanmu"  
>" iya dah ibu"/ Lenpun menutup teleponnya.

bersambung ...

R E V I E W


	2. Chapter 2

Sakigane : Makasih desu iya aku ada typo ma mist typo tapi gak sadar eh mengenai Gakupo penjahatnya untuk chapter ini dia belum bias muncul*digiles road roller

Maafnya pasti bete banget baca ceritaku. Yaoinya dikit ya aku masih suka blushing sendiri pas nulis amatiran banget ya.

Eruna-chan : Makasih tapi maaf kalau sangat mengecewakan ya*nunduk

Disclaimer : Yamaha corp & CFM

Warning warning warning ! banyak typo dan mist typo dan penulisan yang melanggar EYD dan acak-acakan

Rate T to M

Hello di chapter dua ini aku bakal ngasih tau kalau Kaito shion itu tipe protective seme kaya aku sebelu aku coba kuis Semeuke yang hasilnya adalah clueless uke hiks. Jadi gak mungkin maksain ukenya apalagi nyakitin lagi pula inikan Rate T tapi dia paling lemah diantara para seme jadi bias juga di ukein kalau Len tentu saja honest uke.

**Hugo 2 Bully**

Len mulai merasa bosan karena gak ada yang diajak bicara. Sadar dirinya mulai bau Lenpun pergi kekamar mandi biarpun sangat susah untuk menegakkan kakinya dan harus berhati-hati agar air tidak mengenai lukanya. Selesai mandi Len memakai baju tidur motif es krim biarpun agak sedikit kebesaran tapi terasa hangat seperti dipeluk Kaito

"Tok..tok"  
>Tiba-tiba ada orang yang mengetuk pintu Lenpun berusaha menghampirinya biarpun sambil jalan terpincang-pincang<p>

"Sreekk" suara Len membuka pintu

"LEEN.. ayah sangat khawatir makannya ayah mencarimu pake GPS"setelah Len membukakan pintu Leon (Ayah) langsung memeluknya

"Ee.. Ayah " Len sangat kaget sekaligus senang.

"Len ayah menjemputmu untuk pulang " sambil tersenyum

"Ah tapi ayah kakiku masih sakit tak bisa berjalan jauh"sambil memegangi kaki yang kesakitan

Berpikir sejenak "hm..biar ayah yang menggendongmu lagian ayahkan pake mobil" Leon langsung menggendong Len ke mobil dan Len tak bisa berbuat apa-apa  
>"<p>

Sesampainya dirumah Len sudah disambut ibunya Leona yang sangat khawatir dan Dokter Piko

"Mari baringkan badanmu dikasur" kata Dokter Piko

Lenpun menuruti apa kata Dokter Piko dan membaringkan tubuhnya tangannya masih memegang bajunya yang berlumuran darah sedangkan yang dipakenya masih baju Kaito.

"Gimana Dok ?" ternyata Ibu Len masih menghawatirkanya.

"Tidak apa-apa karena pelurunya sudah dikeluarkan tapi Len harus istirahat penuh selama sebulan dan harus tetap di olesi obat lukanya dan jangan lupa ganti perbanya !" Dokter Pikopun pergi setelah membereskan barangnya

"Terima kasih Dok" Lolapun mengatarkan Dokter kepintu keluar

**Skip time**

Len hari ini pergi ke sekolah bersama Rin dan rencananya Len mau mencari Kaito ke kelas 11 karena kemarin Len langsung pulang dan tidak pamit  
>ke Kaito padahal Kaito telah menolongnya. Dikelas Len ditanyai macam-macam tentang lukanya<br>dan Lenpun menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Kyaak Len itu menyeramkan sekali "kata miku

"Untunglah adikku ini larinya cepat ya"lirik Rin

Len hanya tertawa mendengar semua yang ada dalam pikiranya hanya Kaito-niichan

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi Len langsung pergi kekelas 11  
>mencari-cari Kaito nii-chan yang tenyata ada di kelas 11-5. Kaito sedang duduk sendiri yang tidak sengaja melihat Len sedang berbicara dengan sahabatnya lalu Kaitopun mengahampiri Len<p>

"Hei Len"Kaito melambaikan tangannya

"Kaito-niichan bisa keluar sebentar" suara Len agak memohon

"Baiklah" Kaitopun pergi mengikuti Len merekapun duduk di "DPR" ~ Dibawah pohon rindang

"Kaito-niichan terima kasih ya telah menologku lalu maafkan aku  
>karena pergi tanpa pamit ..karena ayahku ternyata mencariku lewat GPS" Len menundukan kepalanya sambil mengepal kedua tangannya.<p>

"Aku sangat khawatir tak menemukanmu dimanapun saat itu tapi sudahlah sekarang bagaimana Lukamu ?" Kaito memegang kaki Len.

"Rasanya kakiku masih sakit tapi tanganku sudah bisa digunakan untuk menulis  
>Jadi kuputuskan untuk sekolah dan bertemu Kaito-niichan" muka Len mulai memerah perasaan Len menjadi campur aduk.<p>

"Len mukamu merah pasti kepanasan ya bentar ya aku akan membelikan es krim"kaitopun berlari kekantin untuk membeli es krim.

Sementara itu Len masih duduk terdiam dan tidak melakukan apapun.

Karena bingung mau rasa apa Kaito membeli es krim dua rasa di dalamnya ada rasa pisang dan blue berry kesukaanya.  
>Sementara Kaitopun sibuk membeli es krim,ternyata Len sedang dikerjain oleh anak-anak kelas sebelas.<p>

Kaito hanya bisa melihat dari jauh saja. Sementara Len udah diolok-olok.

**"HE LO CEWEK YA APA BANCI TAU GAK INI DAERAH KEKUASAAN SIAPA ! "** anak kelas sebelas itu menarik kerah baju Len sehingga terangkat bajunya dan memperlihatkan kulit putih Len.

"Ughh..Kaito-niichan" mata Len sudah hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kau itu menarik juga bagaimana kalau kau temani kami untuk bermain-main sebentar ?" mereka mulai menjamahi badan Len dan mencengkram kedua tangan Len membuat Len tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun.

"Akkhh..."

"ugggh.."

Len mulai sedikit kesakitan wajahnya sudah memerah baru pertama kali dia mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini tapi dia sama sekali tidak menikmatinya.  
>Tiba-tiba seorang berambut biru menendang semuanya dari belakang dari belakang ketiga orang itupun kesakitan dan berlari kekelas, sedangkan Len terjatuh ke tanah.<p>

"Len kau terluka ?" Kaitopun mengulurkan tanganya untuk membantu Len berdiri.

"DRRT DRRT" Len tak bisa berkata apa-apa pandangannya kosong tubuhnya gemetaran.

"GYUUUT"

"Tidak apa-apa aku akan selalu menjagamu" Kaito memeluk Len dengan sangat lembut sedangkan es yang dibawa Kaito tadi sudah tumpah di seragamnya.

"Kaito-niichan dingin" Len menjilati es diseragam Kaito  
>"slurp..slurp.." lidah Len menjilati baju Kaito seperti anak kucing.<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan Len itukan kotor" sontak Kaito merasa kaget dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Bagiku Kaito-niichan tidak kotor ini karena kesalahanku membuat seragam Kaito-niichan kotor" Len terus menjilati seragam Kaito tampaknya dia menikmatinya mungkin ini karena perlakuan tadi jadi Len agak sedikit agresif. Untung saja tempat mereka berdua agak tertutup pohon-pohon dan jauh dari Kantin jadi tak ada yang merasa aneh.

"Sudah bersih Kaito-niichan" Lenpun tersenyum sangat manis membuat muka Kaito merah untuk kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah sekarang kau yang harus dibersihkan" Kaitopun menuntun Len ke Toilet cowok dan membersihkan Len yang sudah yang acak-acakan dan kotor itu tapi masih terlihat manis.

Wah kau sampai kotor begini Len rambutmu juga acak-acakan biar ku bantu membersihkanya lagian tanganmu sebenenarnya masih sakitkan ?" Kaito mulai membersihkan tangan Len mulai dari jari-jari tangan sampai ke lengan yang ternyata sangat kecil dan lembut.

"Hihi Kaito-nichan geli" seperinya Len sangat menikmatinya begitupun Kaito.

"Tahan ya Len tanahnya nempel jadi agak sulit untuk  
>dibersihkan" Kaitopun memasuh lengan Len perlahan agar anak berambut blonde itu tidak kesakitan.<p>

"Kaa..iito-niichan" suaranya lirih

"kenapa Len ?" Mata Kaito melihat kearah Len dan tampak kebingungan

" Maukah Kaito-niichan membersihkan tubuhku yang kotor ini ?" matanya mulai berkaca-kaca sambil memegangi tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar lagi.

Kaito diam sejenak dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukanya atas permintaan adik kelasnya yang satu ini . Tapi dalam hatinya dia juga ingin menyentuh tubuh mungil itu dengan tanganya sendiri tapi bagaimana nanti kalau dia sampai kelepasan dan malah menyakiti perasaan Len.

" Baiklah bila itu maumu Len" Kaitopun tersenyum dan mulai membuka baju Len perlahan-lahan hingga Kaito bisa melihat kulit putih bersih itu terexpose, Dalam hidupnya Kaito baru melihat pemandangan seindah ini hatinya **"DAG DIG DUG"** gak karuan mukanya udah kayak kepiting rebus tangannya beku tak bisa melanjutkan apa ya

''Kaito-nii_cha_an tidak apa-apa sentuh saja aku percaya Kaito-niichan tidak akan menyakitiku" Kata Len dengan suara lirih sedangkan kepalanya tertunduk dan tanganya memegang baju sedang dilakukannya.

"..."

Kaito yang masih membekupun akhirnya mau melanjutkan apa yang dilakukannya tadi, Kaitopun mulai membasuh tubuh Len dengan air kran. Dimulai dari dada Len yang kecil tapi terasa hangat itu hingga perutnya yang mungil. Kaito membasuhnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya Kaito berharap ini tak cepat berakhir.

Setelah itu Kaitopun mengelap tubuh Len dengan handuk kecil lalu memakaikan baju sailor Len dan menggendongnnya kekelas. Kaito tahu Len selalu menahan rasa sakitnya bila di depannya. Waktu di kostsannyapun sebenarnya Len ngesot pas mau keruang makan Len berpura-pura sudah bisa berjalan meski terpincang-pincang. Tapi tetap saja Kaito tahu karena tataminya berbunyi " SREEKK SREEK". Padahal kalau luka seperti itu kalau dipaksakan bisa bahaya gimana coba kalau kaki Len DIMUTILASI ! Pikir Kaito dalam hatinya.

Bersambung


	3. Chapter 3

Rate _T to M_

Lenka : Maaf sebelummya atas pergantian Judul, Rate, ini ya aku hanya pengen belajar bikin rate M sesuai saran Ry-chan nyelipin cerita rate M di cerita rate T tapi bahaya kalau gak diubahkan(Y)

Rinto : Dasar plin-plan

Lenka : Rinto-kun ngapain kamu disini ?

Rinto : iseng doang Xp sini deh aku aja yang nulis Lenka-chan masih belum sanggupkan ?

Lenka : /w/ pergi sana Rinto dasar pervert !

Rinto : Pervert tapi sukakan ? ,sini biar aku yang nulis

Lenka : kalau jelek bakal aku _**KAMIKOROSU ! **_kalau cerita lumayan aku kasih permen coklat deh tapi tetep yang kusuka hanya Len ya~

Rinto : ck ck Len mulu kerenan juga aku,kali ini bakal kubuat Len kotor biar Lenka gak mau lagi liat lo Len !

Len : Aku yakin  
>Lenka sayang sama aku lagian akukan emang player kadang ma Rin,Kaito,Gakupo dll<p>

Lenka : Apapun Len aku tetap suka di sepuluhin juga rela*polos

MAAFF OOT

Rinto : Makasih ya S A K I G A N E dah mau mampir mau Rate M kan sekalian balas dendam ke Len nih. Mengenai penulisan "Kaitopun" naskahnya udah keburu jadi di chap 3 ini jadi perlu dirombak ulang.

Disclaimer : Yamaha corp & CFM

Warning warning warning ! banyak typo dan mist typo dan penulisan yang melanggar EYD dan acak-acakan

Rate T to M

HUGO 3 Vampire

**pulang sekolah...**

Kaito memjemput Len kekelasnya dan langsung menggendongnya ala briade style.  
>Semua murid yang melihatnya langsung sweetdrop.<p>

S I I N N G G...

Tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka perasaan mereka agak sedikit kacau karena insiden waktu istirahat tadi. Len tampak meronta-ronta ingin diturunkan tapi Kaito tak mendengarkan Len dan terus berjalan.

Tiba-tiba ada sekelompok yakuza menyerang mereka,Kaitopun menyuruh Len untuk pergi ketempat yang aman sementara Kaito berusaha bertarung melawannya namun hasilnya nihil Kaito malah terluka parah kepala Kaito terkena gear yang dipasangkan disabuk dan diputar-putar persis seperti anak sekolah kalau tauran.

Len yang dari tadi hanya terdiam dan kebingungan melihat Kaito yang terluka akhirnya Len memberanikan diri untuk menolong Kaito, Len melindungi

Kaito dengan tubuhnya yang mungil tapi hasilnya Len malah dipukuli sampai babak belur. Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang dapat diingat Len dan Kaito selain bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat yang membuat mereka pingsan.

"Bos ini orang yang menyerang Bos waktu itukan ? rambutnya berwarna biru dan yang rambut blonde ini yang pernah memergoki kita saat kita beraksikan bos ? "sahut pemuda berneko mimi itu.

"Usee tolong singkirkan anak berambut blonde ini ikat dia buka semua bajunya akan kuurus anak itu nanti !, Aku lebih tertarik dengan pemuda berambut biru ini"sahut pria berambut ungu itu yang mereka panggil bos tadi.

Kaito POV

"Uggh.." Kaitopun mulai tersadar kepalanya mulai terasa sakit tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan, Diruangn itu gelap dan hanya ada cahaya remang-remang dan bau alkohol bercampur darah(?).

Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi dihadapannya berdiri pemuda berambut ungu yang sedang menjilati darah dikepalanya.

"Kaito ternyata kau sudah bangun ya?" pemuda berambut ungu itupun berhenti menjilati Kaito.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku ?" Kaito sangat terkejut ternyata orang yang ia lawan waktu itu mengetahui namanya.

"Kau tidak berguna Kaito kau bodoh melupakan nalurimu ! Melawan anak buahku saja kau kalah, Apa anak itu official bloodmu?",lelaki separuh baya itu hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku vamp_?" Kaito tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi.

Aku Gakupo, Aku sama sepertimu "Vampire clan SIX" penjaga gate antara dunia manusia dan vampire. Klan yang derajadnya lebih tinggi dan lebih kuat dari manusia. Tapi sekarang malah direndahkan !. Bahkan salip, bawang putih dan sinar matahari tak bisa melukai kami. Biarpun kami juga harus meminum darah manusia asli saat bertarung (biasanya minum artificial blood sejenis darah tiruan).

Dari generasi kegenerasi kami mencari "OFFICIAL BLOOD" yang cocok karena perasaan yang bergejolak membuat kami semakin kuat dengan kata lain mencari orang yang dicintai tidak peduli perempuan atau laki-laki." Gakupo menjelaskan panjang lepar sambil menatap kearah mata Kaito yang berwarna biru marinenya yang dari tadi hanya bisa terpaku.

"Aku akan melepaskan kau dan Len asal kau mau membantuku membukakan gate penghubung dunia vampire dan dunia manusia".

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dunia ini akan semakin kacau untuk itu kami para vampire SIX selalu menjaga gate !" perasaan Kaito kesal dan bingung bercampur aduk yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana keadaan Len sekarang.

"Kau ini terlalu naif Kaito sebenarnya kau juga menginginkan anak itukan? Baiklah aku akan mengurungmu bersam Len apa kau bisa menahan nalurimu ?",Gakupopun menyuruh anak buahnya memindahkan Kaito keruangan yang lebih terang.

Len POV

Len dibaringkan disebuah kasur berenda,Tampaknya Len masih buah Gakupopun menuruti apa yang dikatakan bosnya tadi untuk membuka semua bajunya dan mengikatnya. Sebenarnya Usee juga ingin memangsannya karena dia juga vampire walau bukan dari klan SIX,tapi bila membayangkan kemarahan bosnya Usee langsung mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Rambutmu sama sepertiku tapi nampaknya kau lebih manis"Useepun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Normal POV

Kaito yang masih dalam keadaan terikat dipindahkan keruangan Len yang lebih terang.

"Ternyata anak itu lemah sekali ya Kaito" Gakupo melirik kearah Kaito.

"Akkh lepaskan aku Gakupo !"Teriak Kaito saat Kaito melihat Len yang terbaring tanpa sehelai benangpun yang terikat dan masih tertidur.

Len yang mendengar ribut-ribut itupun terbangun sontak kaget karena tubuhnya sudah tidak mengenakan baju lagi sedangkan tangan dan kakinya terikat.

"Kumohon jangan sakiti Kaito-niichan !"suaranya lirih dengan sedikit memohon.

"Tenang saja Len Kaitomu akan menemanimu malam ini fufu~, Aku mengikat tali kalian dengan rune jadi takkan bisa terlepas"Gakupopun melemparkan Kaito keatas tubuh Len dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sekarang Kaito tepat diatas Len,Darahnya mulai bergejolak dan semakin panas apalagi mukanya sudah sangat merah. Len tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun ditubuhnya sedangkan Kaito masih mengenakan seragam lengkap yang mulai basah karena darahnya yang makin lama makin bergejolak.

"Kaito-niichan tubuhmu panas apa kau demam ?"Len sebenarnya sangat kedinginan dimalam hari tanpa sehelai benangpun melekat ditubuhnya berkat Kaito Len menjadi hangat tapi di lain sisi Len juga mengwatirkannya.  
>Kaito mati-matian menahan isting vampirenya Kaito tidak ingin Len membecinya.<br>"Tidak apa-apa Len aku hanya malu melihatmu Len"jawabnya lirih darahnyapun semakin bergejolak.

"Eh...tapi berkat Kaito-niichan aku tidak kedinginan lagi maukah kau menghangatkanku niichan ?"Mata Len tertutup sejenak dia bingung kenapa tiba-tiba dia berkata seperti itu tapi dalam hatinya Len senang karena sudah jujur.

"Maaf Len pasti kau sangat kedinginan seandainya tangan dan kakiku tidak terikat sudah kuberikan bajuku untukmu Len dan memelukmu supaya tidak kedinginan"Kaito hanya bisa meraptkan tubuhnya kebadan Len agar ia tidak kedinginan.

"Ukh Kaito-niichan berat hosh..hosh.."napas Len mulai terengah-engah.

"Len apakah kau ingin aku menghilangkan penderitaan ini ?"menatap mata Len.

"Ya Kaito-niichan, Aku bukan tidak suka melakukan ini dengan niichan tapi kalau tanggung begini aku terasa tak nyaman"jawab Len lirih

"Len... apakah kau mencintaiku dan mau memberikan tubuhmu dan jiwamu untukku ?"isting vampirenya sekarang sudah mencapai puncaknya dan yang Kaito inginkan sekarang hanyalah Len seorang.

"Kaito-niichan daisuki desu"jawabnya pelan sambil menahan detak jantungnya yang terus berdegup.

Sontak muka Kaito langsung memerah "Len aku ini vampire kau mau mengikat kontrak denganku dengan melakukan "sex" ?"Kaito tak peduli bila Len nanti bakal membencinya karena darahnya sudah mencapai batas maksimal dan Kaito sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Err..vampire ? Aku tak keberatan keberatan kok ayo lakukan buat aku puas niichan !"muka Len mulai memerah seperti tomat

Mendengar hal itu Kaito langsung mengeluarkan taringnya dan menggigit leher Kaitopun meluap pembatas telah terbuka tali runepun terlepas

"AKKHHH !"Len sangat kesakitan karena ini segel perjanjian jadi rasanya seperti terbakar.

"Maaf aku akan menggantikannya dengan kenikmatan"Kaitopun membuka bajunya yang sudah sangat basah lalu membuangnya kesembarang tempat.

Kaito mulai menjilati satu-persatu jari Len yang mulai membeku karena kedinginan lalu Kaitopun mulai menyium Len dan memaksa Len membuka mulutnya.

Mata biru marine bertemu dengan mata hijau emeral, Membuat wajah Len mulai memerah saat nafas Kaito menyentuh wajahnya terlebih aroma Kaito yang begitu maskulin.

Kaito mulai mencium Len dan memaksanya membuka mulutnya kujulurkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya mengapsen deretan giginya yang rapi secara berurutan. Kulumatkan kembali bibir mungilnya sambil menyusupkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya. Aku miringkan kepalaku berniat memperdalam ciuman membiarkan lidah Kaito menari-nari didalamnya dan menjelajahi setiap senti bagian miliknya membiarkan saliva mereka menyatu dalam kehangatan.

Setelah hampir lima menit lidah dan bibir mereka saling beradu, Kaito melepaskanya dan membiarkan Len untuk bernafas karena ulah sang kekasihnya yang seenaknya menahan pasokan oksigen masuk keparu-parunya.

Kujilati leher mungil itu masih ada bekas darah yang mengalir dan tubuhnya pun langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Ngh...Ngh..Nnhh..ge-li Niichaaan he-hentikan !"Sepertinya Len menahan desahan nafasnya.

"Kenapa ditahan keluarkan saja !"perintah Kaito dan yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti.

Kaito pun mulai menjilati dan menggigit nipple Len yang sudah mulai menegang tubuh Len langsung bergetar serasa di sengat listrik berjuta-juta Volt (Emang pikachu(?) tapikan sama-sama kuning ya hehe )

"Ah ! Kaito-niichhaaaaannn!" tubuh Len terus bergetar.  
>Kaito tidak mempedulikan perkataan Len dan melanjutkan pekerjaanya.<p>

"Ngh...Ah...Ah..." Len mendesah pelan tubuhnya tak bisa dikendalikan lagi.  
>Nipple milik Len yang tadi sudah dijilat dan digigit sekarang Kaito pun mulai mengghisapnya. "Auh...Uhh.. Ah..mmmmhhhh niichaaaaann " Bisa kau banyangkan ekpresi Len saat itu begitu sangat menggoda Kaito membuat hasratnya tak terkendali.<p>

Kaito tak puas hanya disitu hasratnya masih bergejolak sedangkan mangsanya masih terkulai lemas di kasurnya. Kaito pun lansung mengulum dan menjilati kenjantanan Len ternyata sangat kecil, sontak Len yang melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu sangat membuat Len kaget dan mukannya menjadi semerah tomat Kaito yang melihat hal itu langsung melanjutkan aksinya.

Kaito pun memasukan satu jarinya kesejatian Len membuat Len sangat kesakitan jari Kaito terasa menusuk-nusuk kejantanan Len dan Len hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan.

Sekarang Kaito mulai memasukan ketiga jarinya rasanya lebih lebih sakit dari yang dilakukannya tadi ketiga jarinya bergerak seolah membelah lubang sempitnya yang membuat Len mendesah hebat.

Kaito pun melepaskan ketiga jarinya nampak keluar cairan putih yang sangat lengket keluar dari kejantanan Len.

"Sepertinya ini yang dinamakan klimaks ya Len ?"Kaito menjilati cairan putih itu dan memasukanya kemulut Len.

Muka Len memerah seperti kepiting rebus cairan putih itu sekarang tertelan kedalam mulutnya. Len bingung kenapa bisa dia cepat sekali klimaks padahal kejantan Kaito belum dimasukan sama sekali.

Kaito memposisikam kejantanya yang mulai menegang kedalam lubang kesejatin milik Len.

"AKKHHHH"Len berteriak karena tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya.

Melihat hal itu Kaito pun memulai ciuman panasnya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang kini dirasakan Len.Kaito terus mendorong tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah membuat tubuh Len bergelinjang.

"NICE !"Kaito menyentuh titik kenikmatan kesejatian milik Len.

"Mmmmm...Nggghhh...Ngghhh...Nichaaan..saaakkiittt !"Badan Len seperti terbelah dua dan sangat sakit tapi perlahan hanya kenikmatan yang di rasakan.

Akhirnya cairan putih pun menyembur keluar dan tercampur entah itu milik pertama kalinya Kaito klimaks dan untuk kedua kalinya bagi Len yang membuat mereka kelelahan dan terkulai lemas mereka berdua pun ambruk dan Kaito pun memeluk Len dan berbisik good night banana boy.

Bersambung...

Rinto :agak kaku ya ^^"  
>yap udah beres Lenka mana permen coklatnya ? *mengulurkantangan<p>

Lenka : *shock*  
>ikkhh maafkan aku Len *peluklen<p>

Len : sudahlah ini lumayan aku dan Kaito seneng kok*eluselusrambutlenka

Rinto : menyingkir kalian berdua jangan pelukan dihadapanku ! ,Lenka mending lo peluk kucing ini aja*ngasihkucing

Lenka : ikkh aku gemeteran hampir pingsan tau*masihmeluklen

Rinto : ck dasar baru segini aja udah KO ! gimana coba kalau dipraktekin ke lo aja !

Lenka : *mukanyamakin merah

Rinto : *Tariktanganlenka

Lo ya udah aku susah-susah bantuin eh malah yang dipeluk itu Len bukan aku !*maksapeluklenka

Lenka : sakit Rintoo !*

Rinto : sadar woii Lenka lo masih utang permen coklat*guncangguncang

Len : awas kau Rinto buat Lenka pingsan !*dorongrinto

pertengkaran mereka berlansung cukup lama sedangkan Lenka masih pingsan.


End file.
